


How to cure post tour depression

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is feeling a little down after the long tour but Sam knows just how to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cure post tour depression

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, there was this gif set on tumblr that inspired this I suppose

  
"Sam? I'm home...they were out of your protein stuff and I didn't know what to get instead, sorry..." Digger called out when he entered their apartment, carrying a couple of shopping bags. He sighed sadly as he set them down to take off his jacket and shoes, he was cold and tired and all he wanted was to take a hot bath and curl up in bed with a nice bottle of diet coke.

He hated the time right after a tour, it was hard to adjust back to a normal life after being on the road for months. It was the same with all of them but Digger seemed to suffer from it more than anyone else and they had come to call it his post tour depression.

Picking up the bags again he entered the living room just in time to see Sam walking across the room towards him with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey babe! I missed you." Sam beamed at him as he took the heavy bags from him and set them down quickly before turning back to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Bu...Sam I was only gone for like twenty minutes, how-" Digger started to say but Sam interrupted him by cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. Digger had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I always miss you when you're not right by my side." Sam smiled when he pulled away a little and Digger couldn't help but smile back, Sam's cheeriness already doing wonders to his bad mood.

"Oh really? What about those times when I'm stealing all the blankets at night? Or when I'm hyperactive when you're tired? Or-"

"Oh hush, those things would never make me not want you with me, nothing would." Sam chuckled and nuzzled his pointy nose. Then he suddenly grinned and gave Digger's lips a quick peck before he leaned down a little and easily lifted the man up on his shoulders.

"Ack! Sam what are you doing?!" Digger squealed and desperately clutched to Sam's shirt when he started spinning him around and the next thing he knew he was being thrown on the sofa and Sam was climbing on top of him and pinning him down.

"Cheering you up and making you relax." The younger man smirked and lied down flushed against him, his large hands caressing his sides and stomach over his hoodie as he claimed those full lips in a proper deep kiss.

Digger squirmed a little but relaxed immediately when Sam's tongue teased his lips apart and he purred as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him even closer against him.

"Hmmm well you're doing an excellent job..." He murmured when Sam moved to trail sloppy kisses along his jaw. "Though...the groceries...they're going to get ruined Sammy..."

"Hmm oh? What did you get then?" Sam asked as he kissed his way to Digger's throat, suckling just below his adam's apple.

"Uhhh...mmmm...milk...and fruits for you...oh and ice cream..." Digger could feel the other man suddenly smirking against his skin and he watched with half lidded eyes as Sam slowly pulled himself up.

"Ice cream you say?" He asked in a way that made Digger shiver. He knew that look and he knew that tone in his boyfriend's voice. "You, me, bed, ice cream and fruits, what say you?"

"The milk will feel lonely." Digger giggled as Sam once again easily picked him up and placed him over his shoulder and went to pick up the grocery bags before heading towards the bedroom.

"Naah, it'll get over it. And I have something better for you anyway..."

Digger only giggled more at that and sneakily reached to grab a bottle of diet coke from one of the bags before he was thrown on the bed.

"Awwww Sammy now I can't open it..." He pouted as he held up the bottle and pointed the foam it only took one lingering kiss to distract him enough to drop the bottle on the sheets as he once again wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him on top of him and he only remembered it again hours later.


End file.
